


Letdown

by AkeylahKarim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeylahKarim/pseuds/AkeylahKarim
Summary: ,,So you really wanna know? Christ,  it's Christmas. Ok, just sit down. Want water or something stronger? Hah, just joking, I'm not letting you drink. Truth to be told I can't remember his name, it happened so long ago. So let's say his name was Nathan? Fair enough. Listen carefully, cause I'm not gonna say it again..."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Letdown

**Author's Note:**

> First of all - English is not my first language, so feel free to correct my mistakes and tell me what to change. I take all kind of criticism, because this is the first time I write my story and post it! Hope you'll like it.
> 
> One of my fictional characters is going to tell you about one event that happened 3 years ago. I didn't really know how to write it so.. this happened.
> 
> Names, characters, business, events and incidents are the products of the my imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

I haven't really got to know him, I just knew they were dating. Because Damien didn't want me to know him for some reason. I know that reason now and I should have back then too. Whatever... You don't really care about pointless information like this, you just want to know what, why and how it happened. Sigh... I know.

Well, Nathan was really sweet guy, you know? Saw him few times in theater when we had performance. For first few months everything seemed great... I mean as much as it could be. I almost thought Damien got out of that shit - drugs, alcohol, self harming. All those suicidal attempts. He was a mess. And I have to say he still is, because.... Fine, sorry, back to topic. I wanted to say I thought he was clean. But he wasn't and he got Nathan into these too. And I let him. But Nathan loved him so much he didn't want to accept the fact Damien wanted him around because he needed someone nearby... and someone to take out his anger on. 

I met him like 2 months before that. That was the only time we could exchange a few words. And he was like ,,I know, but he doesn't mean it..". When I heard that I knew it was too late. I was trying to convince him that what he's doing is bullshit and they're relationship is not going to end up well. Guess what.. I mean you don't have to guess, you know what happened and you're here to know why it happened. I talk too much again, don't I? Hah... I need a drink, wait.

I had my own problems back then and I still have. I was trying to save myself and I wasn't strong enough to save Nathan too. From what I know Damien was just abusing him. Having him around so he could fuck someone and not care about consequences. But he loved him a bit at least. When they met for sure. I shouldn't be saying this, because those words were meant for me only, but I think you should and deserve to know it. 

They had arguement that morning. Nothing surprising tho, but I guess Nathan couldn't take that anymore. Nothing surprising too. I'm still amazed he managed to "survive"... uhh, that sounds... Jesus, you know what I wanted to say! I think Damien hit him (not just once) and shouted at him. What? I don't know, probably something like ,,Stop bitching about everything, I have enough!". Then he went out. He had a few guys he was doing drugs with. He didn't show up until it was night.

When Damien left, Nathan stayed there. He could come to me or his parents. Oh yes, his parents... should I tell you? Ok, as you wish. Long story short - they loved him. Anyway he stayed at Damien's apartment. No call, no text. At least from Nathan. But Nathan himself got a lot of messages from Damien. How stupid and useless he is and so on. You know how these go.. Of course I know this. Police were going through his phone. 

Damien was drunk when he came home. It was almost midnight I think. And I didn't know shit until 2 a.m. I got there in 10 minutes and I wanted to call Dominic, but he was sleeping I guess. Dominic? That guy with black hair and.. Yes, that's him. So... No one called police yet. He should have, but Damien had mental breakdown and rather called me first.

When Damien opened door to their bedroom he saw him there - laying on the bed covered in blood. The blood was everywhere... I don't wanna think about it again. He took some pills and slit his throat and wrists. You could almost see through... Oh God...

Yes, sorry. I needed fresh air. Listen, I'm not gonna defend Damien. He made him do it. Damien knows, I know, Dominic knows.. But we don't say that out loud. Because if we would, he'll never get over it. And see, after 3 years he still doesn't. He knows he fucked up.. How old he was Nathan? Not sure.. 18 or 19? Yeah. So he knows it's his fault and still it haunts him. And not just him. I was there that night too. Damien just needs to accept the fact it happened and he can't change past. 

And that's actually all I know. I hope it helped.


End file.
